Three directions for this laboratory's research with newborns are: 1. The evaluation of the sucking behavior as a possible index response for various information processing paradigms; 2) classical and instrumental conditioning of motor responses; 3) the relation amongst conditioning characteristics and general neonatal status characteristics. At present, we have completed the analysis of an extensive study of differential sucking response to different nipples. It shows that different criteria yield different intercorrelations amongst parameters of sucking behavior. Further work on the sequential interaction of different sucking stimuli is to be carried out. A new series of studies on the Babkin conditioning phenomenon is beginning. A series of plots have explored several different auditory stimuli or use in the discriminative conditioning of hand flexion responding. Currently, it appears that a tape recording of a "rattle" shows a relatively slow habituation effect and may serve as one of the discriminative stimuli. Using this stimulus, we are currently examining the role of self-produced stimulation on habituation.